Deixado Para Morrer
by Four Eyed Jackalope
Summary: A história de um protagonista sem nome, vagando por um mundo de pesadelos e morte enquanto tenta se lembrar de quem é ao mesmo tempo em que luta para continuar sendo um humano.
1. Um novo amanhecer sobre um novo mundo

Capitulo Um:

Um novo amanhecer, sobre um novo mundo.

Meus olhos estão pesados, mas o que aconteceu? Eles de repente se abrem para ver o que está acontecendo ao meu redor, minha cabeça dói demais, usando minha mão livre coço os olhos na tentativa de fazer minhas pupilas se acostumarem com a luz mais depressa.

Ainda meio cambaleante, consegui me levantar, me apoiando em algo que se parece com um carro, mas espera ai, esse carro é meu. Por que está tombado de cabeça para baixo? Aliás, que cheiro de morte é esse?

Finalmente, agora com os olhos mais acostumados com a claridade, eu enxergo aquilo que me rodeia, muito sangue, carros batidos, corpos sem os membros espalhados por toda parte. "O... O que?" As palavras saíram da minha boca diante da cena, eu conhecia aquela rua, a rua da praça onde eu sempre passava antes de ir para o trabalho, no final da rua, perto do ônibus incinerado, ficava a lojinha aonde eu comprava meu lanche para a hora do almoço.

Forço minha mente para lembrar o que aconteceu noite passada, o porquê dos corpos do sangue e da dor, mas não consigo lembrar, mas pelo menos ainda tenho aquilo que alegrava meu dia, meu pequeno "aparelho tocador de mp3 e mp4." Pelo menos foi isso que o vendedor me disse quando comprei isso três anos atrás, vasculho meus bolsos, não está aqui.

Minha cabeça vira imediatamente para o que restou do meu carro, um sorriso se forma na minha face ao vê-lo deformado pela batida que provavelmente sofri, nunca tinha gostado daquela maldita lata-velha, mas felizmente, a minha "caixinha da salvação" como gostava de chamar, estava intacta, jogada no chão perto de onde eu estava, os fones de ouvido ainda plugados, fiz questão de colocá-los e descer a lista de músicas até as últimas, bem mais pesadas e agitadas, que eu ouviu na volta pra casa para extravasar o estresse do dia.

Sem aviso outra parte do meu corpo começa a doer além da minha cabeça, meu estomago reclama, querendo ser saciado. "Já, já, amigão... Já, já. " Ainda meio cambaleante, embalado por um poderoso solo de guitarra de uma das minhas músicas favoritas eu forço meu corpo a andar rua abaixo, naquela lojinha, eu vou encontrar a minha comida.

Parei para admirar o ônibus incinerado, mas meus olhos desviaram assim que vi os cadáveres igualmente carbonizados dentro dele, virei para adentrar na lojinha pela porta, minha mão na maçaneta, empurrei a porta que estava sendo bloqueada por um carrinho de compras cheio de tijolos, estranhei, mas usando um pouco a mais de força consegui entrar, por um momento agradeci meu amigo Paul por ter me forçado a começar a freqüentar a academia da vizinhança, ainda assim eu não tinha conseguido me dar bem com nenhuma mulher, o que era minha real intenção em começar a malhar.

- Claire? – Chamei pela simpática estagiaria que sempre me atendia, ela foi a única que reparou na minha leve ganha de músculos, realmente uma pena que ela tinha apenas 16 anos. – Vou pegar o de sempre, ok? Depois eu deixo o dinheiro no balcão. – Com minha cabeça finalmente parando de doer eu entrei por um dos corredores para pegar um energético e algumas barrinhas de vitaminas, como de costume.

Tudo igual a sempre, tirando é claro, o fato de a metade de trás da loja ter desaparecido revelando a rua que dava para aquela pequena delegacia. Peguei o que precisava e fui depositar meu dinheiro no balcão, assim como de costume. Mas um choro me chamou a atenção, vindo da porta onde estava escrito "Apenas Funcionários." Enfiei minhas compras no bolso e abri a porta.

Estava tudo escuro, exceto por duas bolinhas de luz no chão, o choro vinha de lá, passei a mão pela parede até achar um interruptor, as luzes da sala se ascenderam, para revelar a cena grotesca, o senhor e senhora Johnson, o casal simpático de velhinhos donos da lojinha, estavam mortos em duas poças de sangue, e entre eles estava Claire, chorando, ela lentamente começou a se levantar, seus olhos brilhavam com uma cor amarelada, e suas mãos pareciam mais garras, rapidamente desliguei as luzes e me tranquei pro lado de fora do quarto, enquanto o choro dela se tornava mais baixo.

- Mas o que aconteceu aqui? – Me perguntei, olhando para fora da loja, nenhum dos corpos que eu tinha visto estavam lá, apenas o sangue no chão. Meus ouvidos captaram vários gemidos e grunhidos vindos rua acima, pareciam pessoas, eu não acharia tão ruim achar pessoas de novo, mas aquelas lá, eram justamente as que eu tinha visto mortas jogadas no meio da rua, com minha respiração tão ofegante quanto a de um obeso depois de realizar uma maratona, corri para a agora inexistente parte de trás da loja, ainda meio mancando, avancei até chegar na delegacia, onde entrei e me sentei no chão ofegante.


	2. Muitas perguntas, nenhuma resposta

Ainda ofegante olho em volta procurando algum sinal de vida dentro da delegacia, mas assim como antes, não vejo nada além de corpos, dessa vez não deixo minha guarda baixa, me levanto usando a parede como apoio atento a qualquer sinal de movimentação vinda dos corpos daqueles policiais.

Perto de um deles, algo que ao mesmo tempo parecia familiar e desconhecido, no chão havia uma pistola, ao lado da mão de um policial que na minha opinião era gordo demais pra servir a policia, com isso em mente dei uma leve risada e me abaixei ao lado do policial.

- Desculpe oficial... – Olhei para o crachá com o nome do homem. – James, mas acho que vou precisar disso mais do que você. – Algo me dizia que não havia perigo dele acordar, afinal, aquele buraco de bala na testa parecia ter sido definitivo.

Analisei a pistola com minhas mãos, rezando para que aquilo que sempre vi nos filmes fosse verdade, tentei destravá-la, mas alguém já havia destravado, é claro... O tal James tinha usado ela para se matar, como que ia travá-la depois de morto? Era mais pesada do que parecia, levando em consideração o tamanho, mirei um pequeno ponto na parede oposta, minhas mãos suavam e tremiam sem controle, eu precisava saber se estava funcionando ou não.

Algo me fez parar, mesmo que eu disparasse nada me assegurava que eu iria agüentar o tranco, nem se aquilo não atrairia mais daqueles lá fora. Guardei a pistola em meu cinto, e procurei algo que eu saberia usar para me defender, ali perto do balcão da delegacia estava outro policial morto, ao lado dele, um cassetete.

- Isso aqui eu sei usar. – Pensei comigo mesmo, agarrando a minha mais nova arma de defesa. Esse policial não tinha nenhum buraco de bala na testa, nem em nenhum lugar aparente. Me afastei dele a passos largos, até que ouvi um grunhido vindo de um ponto cego, meu corpo se virou para presenciar um dos policiais se reerguendo, seguido por vários outros.

- Se afaste! – Gritei empunhando o cassetete em mãos, o policial continuou se aproximando, seus olhos estavam vazios e a boca sangrava. – Se afaste de mim! – Com um urro fiz o cassetete cortar o ar e colidir com a cabeça daquele ser maldito, com um baque o corpo caiu imóvel no chão. Mas outros estavam me cercando.

Desesperado, procurei uma rota de fuga, batidas na porta fizeram meu coração disparar mais ainda, os que estavam na rua começaram a entrar na delegacia. Em um relance enxerguei uma escada que dava para o segundo andar, no caminho havia alguns deles, mas eu conseguiria escapar, se corresse.

Minhas pernas demoraram para se mexer, por mais que meu cérebro as mandasse, o que me fez sair daquele estado foi uma mão fria e ensangüentada que agarrou meu ombro. Com um movimento brusco corri desesperado escada acima, largando o cassetete no meio da confusão.

-Merda! – foi o que consegui dizer ao ver o cassetete no chão, sendo pisoteado pela multidão Deles, chutei uma porta que dava para um escritório, ela se abriu empurrando um que devia ter sido o delegado, puxei a pistola pra fora do meu cinto, mirando no delegado, atirei.

O corpo voou pela larga janela no lado oposto da sala, estilhaçando o vidro e fazendo aquela aberração dar os últimos gritos antes de colidir com o chão dois andares abaixo, muitos Deles começaram a entrar pela porta, desesperado e sem saída pulei para fora da janela, rezando para não ter os ossos quebrados com a queda.

Assim que meus pés tocaram o chão eu impulsionei meu corpo para frente e rolei, sem tempo para olhar pra trás, averiguar os estragos da queda ou qualquer coisa do tipo, continuei correndo, mesmo ouvindo o som de algo se quebrando, a adrenalina havia subido minha cabeça, minhas batidas do coração eram a única coisa que ecoava na minha mente no momento em que alcancei um carro de policia parado no estacionamento em que eu havia aterrissado, para minha sorte, a porta estava aberta, e a chave na ignição.

Acelerei arrebentando o portão do estacionamento e dirigi rua abaixo, precisava ir até minha casa, ver o que restava dela, se minha família estava inteira, atravessei um parque para cortar caminho, mas me perguntei o porquê de cortar caminho se eu não lembrava nem o trajeto inteiro.

Um calafrio desceu a minha espinha, assim que percebi que não me lembrava onde minha casa ficava, nem quem morava comigo, apenas lembrava de algumas pessoas, e bem vagamente.

Só agora percebi que minha "caixinha da salvação" ainda está tocando, era a ultima musica da lista que eu ouvia quando voltava pra casa. Agora começava uma bem melancólica, que me lembra alguma memória de infância, é estranho, pois me lembro de estar tendo aquela memória, mas não me lembro dela em si.

Fiz o carro parar assim que vi que nenhum Deles estava em volta, precisava pensar e tentar lembrar de algo. Pela primeira vez desde que acordei hoje mais cedo me olho em um espelho, minha aparência não estava muito melhor que a Deles, pele pálida, olhos inchados, uma grande e vermelha marca no lado direito da testa, foi aquilo que me fez perder a memória provavelmente.

Minha mão passou pelos meus cabelos curtos e loiros, sentindo algo quente e úmido, eu estava sangrando pelo topo da cabeça também. Com a mão livre procurei algo para impedir o sangramento, não achando nada semelhante a uma atadura, a única coisa que me restou foi a maldita gravata vermelha que me forçavam a usar o dia todo.

Finalmente alguma utilidade pra ela, serviu direitinho para amenizar o sangramento, não sei por que, mas no meio de toda aquela agitação decidi ajeitar minhas sobrancelhas e meu cavanhaque, que já estava precisando de uma aparada.

- Tenho que parecer humano... Pelo bem da minha sanidade. – Pensei comigo mesmo, ajeitei o tufo de cabelo saindo pelas bandagens improvisadas. Depois de relaxar e conseguir me reconhecer no espelho, me recostei no assento de motorista, mas meus olhos se alargaram assim que percebi. – Qual o meu nome mesmo? – Vasculhei meu terno e a camisa social debaixo dele procurando por um crachá de identificação, igual aquele tal de James. Mas não tinha nada lá, minha carteira também não estava nos meus bolsos, provavelmente tinha deixado no carro... Não. Eu paguei pela minha comida mais cedo.

- Deixei na lojinha... Mas agora está muito longe pra voltar, se pelo menos eu me lembrasse do caminho de volta eu podia até tentar. – Meu estômago reclamou de novo, felizmente os lanchinhos que eu tinha comprado ainda estavam no meu bolso, me deliciei comendo aquilo, me sentindo humano novamente por estar comendo aquelas comidas industrializadas e cheias de conservantes.

- Bom... Vamos lá, talvez eu me lembre de algo se eu vir alguma coisa familiar. – Eu falava comigo mesmo para me animar, dirigi devagar pela rua, tentando ver algo que chamasse a atenção e me fizesse recordar.

Já faz três horas que estou circulando pela cidade, deve ser quase meio-dia, e até agora... Nada.


	3. A casa do Senhor

E assim como esperado, o carro policial ficou sem combustível, eu tinha rodado a cidade inteira, ainda assim não achei nada que me fizesse lembrar de quem eu sou, relutantemente abandonei o carro, após varias tentativas de encontrar outras pessoas pelo radio, todas sem sucesso.

Só agora me dei conta de que perdi o cassetete na minha fuga, e que havia disparado a pistola sem maiores problemas, abri o tambor da arma para conferir que se tratava de uma pistola de seis tiros padrão da policia, agora restavam quatro balas, uma o tal policial James havia usado e a outra, eu. No porta-malas da viatura achei um celular provavelmente apreendido, mas que estava sem bateria, também havia um binóculo perto do celular, com a música soando alto nos fones de ouvido eu enfiei o celular no bolso do terno e o binóculo em volta do meu pescoço.

Agora estava caminhando por um gigantesco parque com um belo lago no meio, alguns ''Deles'' á distancia no horizonte, felizmente não me avistaram. Entre várias arvores avistei uma pequena igreja, nunca fui religioso, mas um pouco de fé e bênçãos nessas horas sempre ajuda.

Caminhei calmamente, o portão da cerca que rodeava a igrejinha estava escancarado, uma placa próxima á porta da igreja me chamou a atenção. – Reze agora ou será silenciado e nunca mais poderá rezar – Sorri ao ler o letreiro, removendo os fones de ouvido fiz um sinal da cruz e adentrei a igreja.

Apesar de pequena, a arquitetura impressionava. Um teto alto com várias pinturas religiosas, as janelas e pilastras construídas em um antigo estilo gótico, os bancos reluziam na luz da tarde, o sol batendo de lado nas vidraças coloridas, projetando as cores em todo o lugar.

Mas o que chamou a atenção foi o altar, aonde uma gigantesca cruz de madeira enfeitava o local de adoração, pouco depois disso, percebi que havia uma forma em um canto do altar onde não batia luz, o vulto se aproximou da mesa de mármore no centro do altar, meu coração disparou ao ver quem era.

Segurando dois cálices dourados estava um padre de meia-idade, alto e esguio com um acolhedor sorriso e um semblante calmo, o suor na testa branca contrastava com a batina negra que ele trajava.

- Boa tarde, meu jovem. – Ele falou, pondo os cálices sobre a mesa e abrindo a bíblia em uma pagina que me pareceu totalmente aleatória. – veio louvar ao Senhor? Sente-se que logo começaremos a missa.

-B-Boa tarde, padre. – respondi pasmo pela calma do sacerdote, e como ele pediu, sentei-me em um dos bancos, ainda assim estava muito inquieto e não me contive em perguntar. – Já olhou pra fora da janela por acaso, padre?

- Não há necessidade para tanto. – ele respondeu sem pestanejar. – Lá fora é o domínio do demônio agora, porém aqui dentro continua sendo a casa do Senhor. Não precisamos expor nossas almas ás trevas que reinam fora daqui. – O sacerdote disse com um tom de voz tranqüilizador antes de começar com o falatório da missa.

Permaneci quieto enquanto o padre conduzia a missa para algo que parecia ser uma multidão invisível e imóvel apesar de eu ser o único fiel assistindo aquilo, depois de alguns minutos comecei a me irritar com a tal multidão invisível de fiéis, mas fiquei sem dizer mais nada.

A missa durou cerca de duas á três horas e ao final recebi a comunhão do pão e do vinho, o sacerdote repousou a mão em meu ombro e recitou alguns salmos encorajadores e me ofereceu uma estadia permanente na casa do Senhor.

- Sinto muito... Mas não pretendo ficar, padre. – respondi á proposta do sacerdote, caminhei em direção a porta para sair da igreja, o brilho do sol lentamente se esvaindo do recinto enquanto o sol se punha no horizonte. – Tenho muitas perguntas que precisam ser respondidas.

- Podes encontrar tais respostas aqui mesmo, e em completa segurança. – O padre insistiu, acendendo algumas velas para iluminar o altar.

- Desculpe, mas não posso. – dizendo isso repousei minha mão na maçaneta da porta de madeira maciça.

- Confie e mim e fique, nem que seja por uma noite, o demônio se torna mais ativo nas horas de escuridão. – A frase foi terminada um pouco antes de batidas nas vidraças serem ouvidas, olhei assustado e com os olhos esbugalhados diante das centenas de vultos de olhos brilhantes rodeando a igreja. – Deus não pode ajudá-lo fora de seus domínios. – O sacerdote completou enquanto acendia a ultima vela no altar.

Resolvi passar a noite ali mesmo, tendo em vista os fortes argumentos do padre e da horda de mortos-vivos circulando a igrejinha, foi a pior noite de sono da minha vida, claro, quem consegue dormir com os grunhidos e resmungos daqueles que deveriam estar á muito tempo mortos?


	4. Fé e Coragem

Mais uma vez meus olhos se abrem, mas dessa vez estou dentro da igrejinha, olhando o teto, aonde algo que parece um santo aponta para um local que está a minha direita, me virei no banco que usei para dormir, mal tive tempo pra respirar e uma mão sangrenta tentou apanhar minha cabeça.

-Mas que merda! Padre! Padre! – Gritei com todas as minhas forças assim que chutei a abominação para longe, alguns Deles haviam entrado por uma das vidraças e tinha muito mais de onde aqueles vieram. Meus olhos perceberam o padre ensangüentado no chão, segurando o pescoço e gemendo de dor.

- Padre? O que aconteceu? – Eu perguntei me ajoelhando do lado dele. – Venha, vamos sair daqui! - eu arrastei o sacerdote até o altar com certa dificuldade e analisei seus ferimentos no pescoço, de onde escorria sangue. – Oh não... Você foi mordido?

- Infelizmente receio que sim, meu amigo. – ele balbuciou enquanto se levantava lentamente se apoiando na grande cruz de madeira que enfeitava o altar. – Nossa fé não foi o bastante para amenizar a ira de Deus. – o sacerdote agarrou um pedaço de madeira e enrolou parte de uma cortina nele e com uma vela ele fez uma tocha improvisada. – Eu não tenho muito tempo, o mal já corre pelas minhas veias. – Dizendo isso ele caminhou para trás da cruz e acenou para que eu o ajudasse a empurrá-la.

- O que pretende fazer? – Perguntei me apoiando na parte de trás da cruz que aparentemente íamos tombar.

- Dar a eles nosso próprio julgamento divino, meu amigo! – ele impulsionou a cruz, com a minha ajuda nós dois tombamos o grande símbolo de madeira, fazendo a mesa do altar se espatifar, matando vários Deles com o peso. – Vá por aquela porta, há uma saída nos fundos da igreja, fuja. – ele disse calmamente jogando vinho na cruz.

- Nada disso, vamos juntos! – eu disse ao padre vendo todos os mortos-vivos entrando pelas vidraças, destruindo tudo no caminho, avançando para se banquetear com a nossa carne.

- Sabe que não posso... Logo me tornarei um servo das trevas também. – ele disse com a cabeça baixa. – permita-me lhe dar a chance de se salvar nos últimos momentos de minha existência como servo da luz! – o padre ateou fogo na cruz embebida com vinho, o fogo se alastrou rapidamente pelas cortinas e pelo teto. – Fuja agora! - ele gritou cravando uma pequena cruz de prata no olho de um morto-vivo.

Tive tanto medo que não pude reagir apenas dei um chute na porta e corri por um corredor que dava para o pequeno cemitério na parte de trás da igrejinha, ouvindo os últimos gritos de dor daquele padre e dos grunhidos de prazer dos mortos que se banqueteavam com ele.

Como sou fraco... Como sou covarde, abandonei o único ser humano que encontrei desde que recobrei consciência, e agora estou correndo sem direção, passando pelas altas árvores do parque, que a noite mais lembrava uma floresta amaldiçoada da qual eu jamais iria fugir.

Tropecei em uma raiz de árvore e rolei barranco abaixo, as folhas, a grama e a terra girando em volta de mim enquanto meu corpo rolava sem controle para algum lugar que eu não sabia qual era, mas tudo parou assim que colidi com uma forte grade de aço que limitava o final do parque.

Ainda meio tonto por ter girado tanto, usei todas as minhas forças para pular a grade e corri até o pequeno prédio do lado oposto da rua, a porta estava aberta e eu voei para dentro do hall de recepção daquilo que parecia ser um hotel barato.

Me levantei sentindo minha mão roçar o carpete vermelho e imundo que enfeitava o chão, e com uma pesada ripa de madeira bloqueei a porta pelo qual eu havia entrado, ainda ofegante e com o suor frio ensopando minhas roupas, eu caminhei pelo hall até chegar a uma escada que ia do hall para o primeiro andar do prédio, que eu imaginava ter três andares.

Subi apressadamente a escada com medo de que algum Deles tivesse me seguido desde a igreja, apavorado demais para parar e vasculhar os quartos eu corri até o terceiro andar, então subi no terraço.

Como eu temia vários deles desciam o barranco em que eu vergonhosamente havia rolado antes, em questão de segundos o primeiro Deles começou a escalar a cerca, apavorado tranquei a porta para o terraço com alguns barris de metal que pareciam ser explosivos, para minha sorte havia um meio de sair daquele prédio.

No lado direito haviam duas ripas postas entre esse prédio em que estou e outro levemente mais alto, de modo a formar uma ponte entre eles, os fones ainda estavam presos aos meus ouvidos, para tomar coragem aumentei o volume no máximo quase explodindo meus tímpanos.

Corri pelas tábuas com os braços abertos para me equilibrar e cheguei até o outro terraço milagrosamente vivo, aonde outra ponte improvisada levava á um terceiro terraço, percebi que havia um caminho que dava para a saída norte da cidade distante no horizonte, e como nos filmes de ação que eu tanto adorava eu corri pelo caminho improvisado, a música ensurdecedora me dando coragem para um ultimo pulo de um muro até o chão, ao aterrissar me arremessei para dentro de um carro com a porta aberta que fechei assim que entrei.

Sequei o suor em minha testa com as costas da minha mão, logo senti toda a fadiga e exaustão física daquela corrida inesperada, removi os fones para poder pensar melhor sem a música me atrapalhando, aparentemente eu havia entrado em uma van, nos bancos de trás haviam alguns brinquedos e algo que me chamou a atenção, uma mochila de viagem, com um aspecto bem cheio.

Dentro dela além de roupas infantis que não me serviriam, também achei comida, muita comida, o bastante para me virar por umas semanas. Me senti aliviado e contente por poder comer de novo, mas os gritos dos mortos-vivos que se aproximavam me fizeram sair do carro correndo com a mochila nas costas.

Dessa vez não tive tanta sorte a ponto do carro ainda estar com gasolina e com a chave por perto, o único transporte que achei foi uma pequena lambreta, ainda funcionava e era mais rápido do que andar, então montado nela e com a mochila nas costas eu abandonei aquela cidade que eu nem sequer lembrava do nome, segui estrada abaixo, quem sabe na próxima cidade não encontro alguém vivo?

Quem sabe...


	5. A cabana

Aparentemente essa lambreta que eu achei estava com o tanque totalmente cheio, então eu imagino que vai dar pra rodar vários quilômetros com ela sem ter que parar para abastecer.

Infelizmente o mesmo não pode ser dito sobre meu próprio combustível, sendo que nesses dois dias desde que acordei não consegui descansar direito, isso sem falar no fato de meu corpo estar totalmente cansado e meus músculos tensos.

- o que eu não daria por uma massagem? – murmurei comigo mesmo enquanto dirigia de cabeça baixa, sem me preocupar com qualquer tipo de transito ou acidentes.

Dirigi por várias horas esperando achar algum lugar seguro para dormir, as plantas e árvores ao lado da estrada começaram a crescer á medida em que eu ia me afastando da cidade, e a estrada ficava cada vez mais enlameada e difícil de dirigir, e no horizonte á minha frente eu podia ver uma nuvem absurdamente negra encobrindo o céu.

Já era de tarde quando a tempestade começou, a estrada se tornou um rio de lama, e a minha pobre lambreta ficou soterrada, tive que abandoná-la e seguir adiante a pé, logo descobri que andar em um trecho lamacento no meio de uma tempestade não é uma boa idéia.

Quando pensei que não acharia nenhum lugar para dormir me deparei com um pequeno caminho mata adentro, não tinha certeza, mas no meio das árvores, em algum lugar no final daquele caminho havia uma luz, na esperança de ser uma casa com alguém racional morando nela eu me adentrei na mata.

O barulho da chuva era tão alto que me impedia de ouvir meus próprios pensamentos, a água começou a transbordar rapidamente e fui sentindo mais e mais dificuldade para andar, o capim alto batia contra a minha pele com o vento, parecendo pequenas navalhas abrindo rasgos nas minhas roupas e fazendo pequenos cortes na pele.

A inundação alcançou meus joelhos e usando as árvores como apoio eu consegui chegar até a fonte da luz, era uma cabana de madeira, velha e com um aspecto de abandonada, mas havia luz saindo da única janela na parte da frente da cabana, minhas roupas grudavam no meu corpo graças a água que caia, com a voz meio trêmula devido ao frio eu gritei.

- Olá? Tem alguém ai? – me apoiei em uma das pilastras de madeira que sustentavam a varanda, o vidro da janela estava fechado e eu não conseguia ver nada lá dentro.

Tentei bater na porta, mas percebi que ela já estava aberta, sem pensar muito eu entrei na cabana e fechei a porta atrás de mim. – Olá? A porta estava aberta então eu entrei... Só preciso de um lugar para passar a noite, prometo que não irei atrapalhar.

Em todas as paredes da cabana haviam troféus de caça, da entrada saia um corredor, eu podia ver parte da sala que ficava na primeira porta a esquerda e parte da cozinha na primeira á direita, a luz vinha da cozinha, mas o que mais me deixou apreensivo foi o restante corredor escuro e sem luz que ia para a parte de trás da cabana.

Apanhei a pistola do meu bolso e, segurando ela firmemente eu caminhei meio abaixado pelo corredor até a entrada da cozinha, ao entrar lá percebi que a luz vinha de um lampião aceso em cima da mesa, em cima do fogão de lenha havia um radio antigo fora de sintonia fazendo um chiado irritante, a bancada com a pia pingava sangue, sangue esse que se espalhava pelo chão e pelas paredes, em formatos de mãos e pés humanos .

Um calafrio me desceu a espinha assim que eu vi as marcas nas paredes, agarrei o lampião e fui vasculhar a sala, com a pistola em mão e o dedo trêmulo no gatilho, na sala havia um antílope morto, que aparentemente havia sido comido vivo, faltava uma das patas traseiras, e um rastro de sangue que seguia para o corredor escuro me deu a pista de onde estaria a pata.

Deixei o lampião na mesa de centro para iluminar a sala inteira e apanhei o rifle de caça antigo que estava sobre a lareira, era uma daqueles que usavam na segunda guerra, carregado com apenas duas balas, no restante da sala eu via cabeças de animais empalhados exibidos a prêmio, todos ainda mais medonhos naquele ambiente mal iluminado e com o barulho da tempestade lá fora.

Guardei o rifle na mala de modo que o cabo ficasse para fora se eu precisasse tirá-la rapidamente de lá, peguei o lampião em mãos mais uma vez e segui pelo corredor, iluminando ele centímetro por centímetro, a passos vagarosos com minhas pernas trêmulas, o suor frio escorria e me fazia querer não sentir medo, o que era impossível, ainda mais depois que ouvi um grunhido vindo do final do corredor.

Tinha alguma coisa ali, eu não conseguia ver o que era, mas tinha certeza de que me via, os grunhidos ficaram mais fortes e desconexos, assim que eu ouvi o primeiro passo no velho chão de madeira, fazendo a estrutura inteira da casa tremer.

Dei um passo destrambelhado pra trás, o que me fez tropeçar e deixar o lampião cair no chão, espalhando óleo e chamas pelo chão, no instante em que cai vi o brilho de dois olhos sem vida no meio da escuridão, e um urro irracional assim que aquela coisa começou a vir na minha direção com passadas desproporcionais.

Atirei ás cegas três vezes com minha pistola, a breve luz criada pelos disparos iluminando a criatura por alguns instantes, tempo o bastante para fazer meu corpo se mover sozinho e me forçar a fugir dali, ainda sem equilíbrio corri pelo corredor ouvindo as passadas ficando mais próximas, esbarrei na porta que se abriu me fazendo rolar na varanda e cair no meio da lama, olhei para dentro da cabana e finalmente consegui ver o que era aquela coisa.

Gritos e urros medonhos viam do enorme vulto pegando fogo e segurando um machado de lenhador que vinha em minha direção, devia ter mais de dois metros de altura, e balançava aquele machado pra todo o lado tentando me decapitar antes que morresse queimado.

Me virei e corri pela mata, na direção da qual eu havia vindo, os urros sendo abafados parcialmente pelo barulho da tempestade, eu já não sabia se estava indo para o lado certo, tudo que sabia é que tinha que fugir dali o mais rápido possível.

De repente me vi em um pequeno barranco que dava de volta para a mesma estrada em que eu estava viajando, juntando meu medo com minha adrenalina pulei e rolei barranco abaixo, caindo na lama que me cobriu a visão por alguns instantes, felizmente a chuva que me espancava com aquelas gotas ajudou a remover parcialmente a lama de meus olhos, o bastante para eu ver aquela figura em chamas em cima do barranco jogando o machado em mim.

Me desviei do machado voador no ultimo instante, mas a criatura caiu pelo barranco, aterrissando sobre o próprio machado, mas aquilo continuou me caçando, mesmo com a própria arma enfiada no peito.

Segurei a pistola e atirei ás cegas novamente, um tiro abençoado por Deus, um tiro em cheio entre os olhos da criatura, fazendo ela cair em meio a lama e se silenciar de uma vez, ainda meio tonto e a ponto de ter um ataque cardíaco, eu me aproximei daquilo, a chuva e a lama apagaram o fogo, mostrando o corpo de um ser gigantesco, segurei o machado e arranquei do peito do morto que se levantou em seguida tentando me arrancar a cabeça com as mãos nuas, sem dó nem medo finquei o machado no pescoço daquilo três vezes, até a cabeça sair voando para longe do corpo, finalmente... estava tudo acabado.

Quando pensei ter me livrado da perseguição, ouvi bem longe no meio da mata alguns latidos, me levantei e permaneci com o machado firmemente em mãos , enquanto olhava fixamente para a direção de onde vinham os latidos, no meio das arvores vi dois olhos vermelhos e brilhantes, um animal pulou do barranco e praticamente voou em minha direção com a boca aberta mostrando dentes ensangüentados.

Com um golpe certeiro do machado dividi a cabeça do animal no meio, separando a parte superior do crânio do maxilar, o animal afundou na lama dando os últimos grunhidos e latidos antes de morrer de vez.

Agora sim estava tudo acabado, inclusive a tempestade que cessara, o sol da tarde passando por entre o restante das nuvens, e iluminando aquilo que havia sido meu campo de batalha, a tal criatura gigantesca era um lenhador, o animal seu cão de caça. Ambos morreram pela arma que ele usava para se sustentar e viver.

- Que irônico... – pensei comigo mesmo, deixando o machado no chão perto de seu dono, continuei o meu caminho cambaleante, ainda em choque por tudo o que aconteceu, mas de uma coisa eu sei...

Nunca mais eu durmo em uma cabana.


	6. O posto de bombeiros

Depois daquilo tudo, não tinha mais forças para continuar andando, e ao mesmo tempo não tinha mais coragem para dormir na beira da estrada, por fim eu caminhei a noite inteira na mais completa escuridão, bastaram apenas alguns minutos para que minhas pupilas se dilatassem para enxergar com a mínima luz que a lua me proporcionava, ainda assim a floresta ao redor da estrada me cercava, de um lado meu senso lógico me fazia querer virar para checar quem ou o que poderia estar me seguindo, mas meu medo era maior e bem mais irracional, me limitando apenas a manter um olhar fixo no trajeto a minha frente e minhas mãos fechadas em punho para me defender.

Quando os primeiros raios de sol apareceram no horizonte e iluminaram o trajeto caí de joelhos, pois eles haviam me revelado aquilo que poderia ser a primeira boa noticia desde que deixei a cidade onde vivia.

A estrada descia e subia pela ultima vez, lá depois da subida estava a cidade que era o motivo de eu ter passado por aquela viagem no meio do inferno, eu estava cansado, então me dei ao luxo de sentar para analisar minha atual situação antes de entrar naquele lugar desconhecido.

Meus sapatos estavam totalmente enlameados e parte da lama já havia secado, o que me lembrou de um filme sobre a Segunda guerra que eu havia assistido quando jovem. No filme um soldado tentava retirar sua bota para verificar como seu pé estava depois de uma longa caminhada, mas o sargento o preveniu dizendo algo: Não tire sua bota, soldado... A lama seca não deixará seu pé entrar ai dentro de novo.

A memória veio e se foi em uma fração de segundos, então simplesmente desisti da idéia de retirar os sapatos... Ao menos por enquanto. Abri a mochila para ver o que ainda estava ali, dentro de um dos compartimentos estavam meus binóculos e o antigo rifle que roubei da cabana, no outro ainda restavam algumas latas de milho e carne seca, duas garrafas de água e o celular sem bateria que eu havia achado, sem falar na pistola que agora só tinha uma bala dentro do tambor.

Enfiei a ultima barra de cereais goela abaixo e me pus a caminhar novamente, sentindo meus músculos tensos e fatigados da viagem, minhas roupas estavam piores do que as de um sem teto, meu andar cambaleante e lerdo e minha pele coberta com machucados, me senti como um Deles, mas sacudi minha cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos.

Na entrada da cidade haviam vários carros batidos e abandonados, pulei por cima do capô de um modelo antigo da Ford, o que me poupou um bom tempo, caso contrário eu teria que dar a volta naquela imensa fila de carros.

A entrada dava para uma larga rua cercada de lojas dos dois lados dela onde alguns Deles vagavam sem rumo, havia uma barra de ferro do tamanho do meu antebraço jogada no chão perto do meu pé, com certo esforço eu agarrei a barra e continuei cidade adentro andando o mais rápido e o mais silenciosamente possível, acertei a cabeça de um que aparentava ser um idoso e que se opôs no meu caminho.

Percebi que quanto mais eu seguia pela rua mais deles saiam das lojas e vielas, vindos todos atrás de mim, andando lentamente e murmurando sons sem sentido, minhas pernas continuaram o seu trabalho de andar rápido o bastante para me afastar daqueles seres, enquanto meu braço ocasionalmente balançava a barra de metal na cabeça daqueles que chegassem muito perto de mim, mas logo percebi que eles se juntavam perto de mim as dezenas, seus números certamente estavam próximos da casa dos oitenta, e eu estava começando a ficar com mais e mais dificuldade de me mover e acertar a cabeça deles.

Meus olhos se alargaram assim que vi o que me esperava no final da rua.

Um prédio havia caído, e os destroços estavam bloqueando o caminho formando uma barreira de uns cinco metros de altura, olhei para trás, agora sim, poderia facilmente dizer que haviam pelo menos duas centenas deles me seguindo, girei meu tronco para dar um impulso extra ao meu braço, arrancando a cabeça de um que tentou me acertar pela esquerda, mas ao mesmo tempo outro vinha pela direita, coloquei meu antebraço no pescoço dele, enquanto seus braços balançavam freneticamente tentando me alcançar.

Mais deles vinham pela frente e alguns começaram a me flanquear pelos lados, tentando me acertar pelas costas, empurrei aquele de antes com meu antebraço e segurei a barra com ambas as mãos, usando ela como uma espada eu entrei em um frenesi pela minha própria sobrevivência, sangue voava por toda a parte, não sabia se era meu ou não. Apenas sei que fui derrubado, o que havia me derrubado tentava me morder, pondo a barra horizontalmente em frente ao meu rosto eu consegui bloquear a mordida, mas os outros estavam se aproximando... Era meu fim.

A cabeça do que estava em cima de mim explodiu, espalhando sangue e miolos pelo meu rosto e meu peito, uma descarga de adrenalina me fez levantar, me virei e vi em cima dos escombros atrás de mim um homem que segurava um rifle de caça silenciado, a postura era perfeita e a habilidade com a arma invejável, o homem continuou atirando e explodindo a cabeça de todos em volta de mim.

- Quer morrer seu retardado! – Ele gritou enquanto recarregava, sua voz era forte e rouca. – Escale os escombros se quiser viver! – O homem disse ao terminar de recarregar o rifle.

Não pensei duas vezes e enfiei a barra de ferro no crânio de um zumbi que estava no caminho, a barra ficou presa mas eu já não me importava com ela, apenas coma a minha vida, assim que cheguei na beira da parede de escombros usei as ultimas forças que restavam nos meus braços para subir um grande bloco de concreto, deixando os zumbis pra trás eu escalei meio cambaleante os escombros, tomando cuidado para não escorregar, assim que cheguei no topo daquela montanha dos restos daquele edifício o homem bateu no meu peito e apontou um carro parado do lado oposto.

- Entra no carro! Vai agora! – Ele falou se virando e descendo a pilha de escombros com uma agilidade que me parecia sobre humana, hesitei um pouco mas o grito de um zumbi me despertou do meu transe, desci correndo a barreira, fazendo pequenas pedras e pedaços de metal caírem junto comigo, a porta de trás do carro estava aberta e o homem já esperava no volante do carro pronto para fugir dali, me lancei para dentro do carro e fechei a porta enquanto o carro acelerava rua abaixo.

- Ei... Obrigado. – Eu disse depois de alguns minutos, quando já havia recuperado minha respiração. – Qual o seu nome?

O homem me olhou através do retrovisor, seus olhos me analisaram friamente antes dele parar em frente a um beco e desligar o motor. –Saia do carro. – foi tudo o que ele me disse.

- O quê? – Foi tudo que consegui dizer antes dele me puxar pelo braço para fora do carro.

O homem me jogou mais para dentro do beco e retirou uma pistola de dentro da jaqueta. – Você foi mordido? – Ele perguntou friamente, o prateado da arma brilhando no sol e apontando pra mim. – Vamos me responda! Você foi mordido! – Ele repetiu ao notar que eu demorei para responder.

A imagem daquele homem me apontando a arma me fez ficar mudo, não apenas pelo fato de ele me apontar uma arma, mas sim sua aparência. Ele era bem alto, talvez trinta centímetros mais alto do que eu, o braço direito saia da inexistente manga direita da jaqueta de couro que ele usava, o braço totalmente adornado com tatuagens incompreensíveis, dois largos cintos de couro e metal seguravam a calça jeans desgastada e desbotada, enfiada por dentro de uma pesada bota que ia até a metade da canela, o cabelo curto se juntava com a barba por fazer, que mal fazia o trabalho de cobrir duas cicatrizes no lado direito do rosto, um par de óculos escuros na ponta do nariz, revelando dois olhos verdes e cheios de ódio para distribuir.

Ele pousou o dedo no gatilho. – Posso considerar então que você foi mordido. – Ele destravou a arma e apontou para minha testa.

- Eu... Eu não sei senhor! – Eu disse apressadamente assim que notei que o gatilho estava prestes a ser puxado. – Talvez eu tenha sido talvez não... Tinham muitos deles lá! – Eu não sabia o que dizer para me defender, muito menos queria ser morto pelas mãos de alguém que á pouco tinha me salvado.

- Parece que vou ter que te levar pro doutor... – Ele murmurou consigo mesmo antes de entrar no carro. – Entre... E nada de gracinhas, me ouviu?

Apenas acenei positivamente com a cabeça e entrei no carro, permaneci calado enquanto atravessávamos a cidade com o velho carro de uma cor azul escuro, estranhamente o motor emitia muito menos barulho do que a maioria dos carros antigos como aquele.

Finalmente após longos minutos ele parou em frente ao que parecia um corpo de bombeiros abandonado, o homem girou uma manivela para fazer o vidro do carro descer o bastante para que ele levantasse a mão fechada em punho acima da cabeça.

Alguns minutos se passaram até que a porta de ferro da garagem começou a se levantar lentamente, revelando uma galpão mal iluminado por onde o carro entrou, aos poucos rostos de pessoas de varias raças e idades começaram a aparecer pelos cantos, como se estivessem com medo... Ou talvez indecisos?

O homem abriu a porta e saiu do carro, levantando os dois braços com um sorriso. Do fundo do galpão eu ouvi uma voz feminina gritar.

- Joshua! Você está vivo! – Uma mulher que aparentava ter cerca de vinte anos veio correndo na direção do homem, que aparentemente se chamava Joshua, ela o abraçou e o olhou nos olhos. – Pensamos que você havia morrido, faz três dias que você saiu para a coleta.-

- Fui cercado e tive que me abrigar num prédio durante alguns dias, mas consegui escapar ileso de um jeito ou de outro, Claire. – Joshua disse abraçando a mulher que se chamava Claire, a moça era bem menor se comparada a ele, não tendo mais do que 1,65m, os cabelos eram ruivos e chegavam na altura do ombro, e tinha um perfume que mesmo de dentro do carro eu ainda conseguia sentir, um cheiro esse que foi o melhor que senti desde que acordei alguns dias atrás devo acrescentar. – Ei, você. – Joshua disse se virando para mim e acenando para que eu saísse de dentro do carro. – Ainda temos que ver se você está limpo. -

Meio sem jeito sai do carro e caminhei lentamente em direção daqueles novos rostos.

- Hmm... Quem é o novato Josh? – Claire perguntou, apoiando as mãos nos quadris e se aproximando de mim, me analisando de cima a baixo, desejei que meu estado não estivesse tão desgastado e sujo.

- Um qualquer que salvei de uma horda de andarilhos. – Dito isso ele caminhou a passos largos para a parte de trás da garagem. – Kevin! Temos um novo aqui! – Ele disse em voz alta e esperou uma resposta.

- Mesmo? Nossa faz tempo que não temos um novo! – Uma voz um pouco mais aguda do que a de Josh respondeu e saiu de uma sala que parecia ser usada como escritório do chefe dos bombeiros. O homem usava um jaleco de médico branco, com alguns pontos manchados de sangue, também tinha uma luva plástica encharcada com sangue, ele que aparentemente se chamava de Kevin tinha uma pele bem escura e olhos igualmente escuros, o corte de cabelo curto e prático, as feições de um afro-americano se misturavam com as de um europeu para formar a face daquele que parecia ser o medico daquele grupo.

- Como ele está Kevin? Alguma melhora? – Josh perguntou ao médico em um tom de voz baixo, mas eu consegui ouvir mesmo assim.

- Nenhuma melhoria infelizmente... Mas ele recobrou os sentidos á pouco, pode ir vê-lo se quiser. – Kevin disse, antes de direcionar sua atenção para mim. – Olá, sou Kevin e sou eu que vou examiná-lo hoje. – ele disse como se fosse uma consulta de dia-a-dia, o que me deixou um pouco mais relaxado pelo efeito cômico da coisa.

- Você cuida dele, Kevin? Aproveita e apresenta o resto do pessoal. – Claire disse antes de entrar naquele escritório de onde Kevin tinha saído, sendo seguida por Joshua.

- O que houve? Tem alguém doente? – perguntei ao médico assim que ele me mostrou uma pequena tenda armada a alguns metros do escritório.

- Sim... Bob foi mordido. – Kevin disse com o tom de voz fraco apontando uma cadeira para eu me sentar. – Isso vai soar muito estranho, mas tire as roupas para eu poder ver se você foi mordido ou não. – Fiz como ele me disse, e logo começou a examinar meus machucados.

- Esse Bob... Quem é? – Perguntei antes de uma pontada de dor gerada pelo bisturi do médico me fizesse abafar um grito de dor.

- Oh... Me desculpe. – Ele disse. –Tive que retirar um pedaço de carne morta que estava tapando um corte aqui. – Kevin secou o suor da testa com as costas das mãos e continuou me examinando. – Bob era o líder da nossa comunidade... Que nós montamos depois que tudo isso começou, para tentar viver o mais próximo possível do que eram nossas vidas antigamente... Bob era um grande homem, foi mordido para proteger Claire de um zumbi que entrou aqui durante a noite, já fazem uns três dias que ele está lutando para não se transformar em um deles... Mas... – ele parou assim que seus olhos se tornaram visivelmente tristes.

- Mas...? – perguntei.

- Não temos muitas esperanças de que ele sobreviverá... Ninguém sobreviveu a uma mordida dos Andarilhos... – Kevin terminou de me examinar e cobriu todas as feridas graves com ataduras, por fim me entregou uma camiseta e calças novas. – Vista isso... Suas roupas velhas precisam ser queimadas.

- Obrigado... Kevin não é? – Perguntei vestindo as novas roupas, que pareciam terem sido limpas á pouco tempo atrás.

- Exato... E como posso chamá-lo novato? – Ele me perguntou com um caloroso sorriso enquanto retirava as luvas e a máscara de cirurgia.

- Não sei... – eu disse. –Não me lembro de quase nada para falar a verdade. – Apontei para a grande mancha preta no lado direito da minha testa. – Devo ter batido bem forte a minha cabeça antes de ter acordado.

- Acordou a quantos dias? – Ele me perguntou.

- Cinco... Eu acho. Já perdi a conta. – Resmunguei tentando me lembrar, me senti um inútil por nem sequer me lembrar do meu próprio nome.

- Não se preocupe, é provavelmente uma amnésia passageira, logo você se lembrará. – Kevin disse pondo a mão no meu ombro. – Todos temos histórias difíceis meu amigo... Ás vezes é melhor nem se lembrar delas. – O rosto dele perdeu toda a felicidade e o brilho que tinha antes, mas logo um sorriso voltou a seus lábios. – Bom... Vou deixar que descanse, deve ter sido uma semana difícil pra você.

Com isso ele foi embora e me deixou a sós na tenda, me sentia muito mais seguro lá dentro do que em qualquer outro lugar. Minha mente se esvaziou no segundo em que eu fechei os olhos, eu não havia apenas dormido, eu havia simplesmente desmaiado de exaustão.

Novas pessoas... Mas sinto como se não devesse me apegar demais, afinal tudo que tenho feito desde que acordei é me apegar a coisas e perde-las dez minutos depois...

Pensarei melhor nisso depois que dormir, por hora, estou exausto demais para pensar direito.


End file.
